


【FGO】[马里所罗]ラブラブ~デト♡

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 所罗门lily+女体化抱着“他们两个是真爱”的想法写的
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Solomon (Fate)
Kudos: 2





	【FGO】[马里所罗]ラブラブ~デト♡

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是非常甜，我自己被甜晕了，如果看的时候也能觉得甜就太好了

“……叔叔。”

马里斯比利停下脚步，低头看向拽住他衣角的年幼少女。

对方身高还不到他胸口，只能仰起稚气的脸庞来望着他，纯金色的眼瞳中，蕴起一团迷蒙的水汽。

她穿着白色的裙子，看起来柔弱无害，褐色的皮肤光滑柔软，露出的手臂和小腿上，没有了神秘而庄严的黑色纹身，用以装饰或是束缚的金环也不见了踪影，能够追溯这名少女过去身份的证明，只剩下与所罗门王如出一辙只是柔和且幼稚了好几分的容貌，以及挂在她脖子上用一根白色细绳穿起的古旧戒指。

“怎么了？所罗门。”他依旧这么称呼着眼前的女孩子，以明知故问的态度笑道：“玩累了吗？”

那双蕴满了水汽的金瞳眨了一下，银白色的眼睫根部湿漉漉的，她摇了摇头，小声开口说话的同时，不自觉地揪紧了手里攥着的衣角。

“不是。”

“那是想要喝水？吃点什么？那边卖的气球想要吗？”

马里斯比利从她的手里把自己的衣服拯救回来，取而代之的是他的手掌，他包住女孩的手，像是带女儿出门游玩的父亲一样温声询问，每问一句，都换来所罗门越来越低的一句“不”。

被所罗门接连拒绝并不能打消马里斯比利的兴致，不如说再次意识到所罗门学会拒绝这件事令他心情变得很好，他终于不再逗弄所罗门，弯下腰贴近少女的脸庞，轻声安慰并鼓励着：“所罗门，你想要什么？好好地说出来。”

她细细的吐息像人类一样热，不知是由于压低了声音还是因为其他的原因，她细小的话语在颤抖，马里斯比利能感到她紧紧抓着自己的手掌，指腹柔软得像是刚吃过的布丁。

在如此低的，不可能有别人听得见的音量里，所罗门不再叫那个编造的亲戚称呼，转而用自己更熟悉的方式去喊马里斯比利：

“……Master……我、我忍不住了……”

她夹紧了自己的双腿，膝盖微微屈起，撒娇似的靠在马里斯比利身上，把能透露出身体真实情况的脸颊埋在马里斯比利的腹部，抱着马里斯比利的腰郁闷地呻吟：“不想……嗯、在这里……”

“您好，需要帮助吗？”

陌生的声音骤然在身后响起，所罗门打了个激灵，把马里斯比利抱得更紧，明知道不可以，却抑制不住新生的恐惧心，从喉咙里发出轻细的呜咽声。

游乐园的工作人员看着眼前一大一小的组合，虽说肤色不同，如出一辙的发色倒是不让人怀疑他们是一家人，他只是看到这孩子好像身体不适，才过来搭话。

年长的那方轻轻拍了拍少女的头顶，带着一见就令人心生好感的温和笑容对他道谢，却婉拒道：“不，没事，这孩子只是累了，在对我撒娇。”

“这样啊。”工作人员弯下腰，把手里拿着的氢气球递过去：“看，可爱的兔子。”

侧过脸来的少女脸庞比他想象的稚气得多，带着汗珠和迷茫的表情接过那个气球，露出好像怯生生的微笑来：“谢、谢谢你……”

“如果累了的话，那边就有可以坐下休息的餐厅哦，就在跟兔子先生很像的那里。”工作人员鼓励道：“还有美味的蛋糕和果汁。”

“怎么样？”马里斯比利应和着，问道：“要去吗？”

工作人员看到女孩固执地摇头，白发男人无奈地对他笑笑：“谢谢了，不过这孩子很怕生，所以……抱歉。”

工作人员回报以微笑：“不用客气，祝您和您的女儿玩得愉快。”

“啊，其实她不是我的女儿。”白发的男人又笑了笑，不知怎的，这次的笑让工作人员觉得好像哪里不对劲，但认错对方两人关系的尴尬感很快冲破了那点怪异感，他连连致歉，得到了对方的谅解。

“没关系，我大致也习惯了，虽然不是我的女儿，不过也是我家的孩子呢。”

看着工作人员离远了，马里斯比利低头抚摸重又把脸埋进他肚子的女孩的头顶，轻声道：“觉得好点了吗？”

“嗯……嗯，因为，叔叔……”

恢复了正常的音量，也回归了平稳的声线，所罗门松开了马里斯比利，恐惧和慌乱慢慢地沉淀下去，她品味着刚才的感情，神情仍带着些呆呆的迷茫。

“因为，叔叔把那个关掉了，所以刺激感没有那么强烈，可以忍得住。”

“唔，比起里面，要更喜欢外面吗？”马里斯比利牵住所罗门的手，孩子手里还捉着氢气球的细绳，只看外表，他们就像普通的来游乐园游玩的亲子。

“外面要更直接一……”所罗门跟着马里斯比利迈开脚步，出于照顾她的步伐迈得很短，她能很轻松的跟上——如果下身没有别的什么东西的话。

长裙在不使用魔术的情况下并不方便，天气还很热，只是为了遮挡住一些痕迹，不得不用来掩饰。

黏腻的水痕附着在大腿根部，随着走动相互摩擦，更具有不容忽视的存在感的是更加往上的部位，在一段时间前还没有的，身体也没有变成少年时期的自己所不具备的器官，应该被用作这种行为的通道卡进了正轨，在接受过熟悉的男人的性器之后，插入了大小刚合适的按摩道具。

与人类的肉体不同，硬质的道具撑开柔嫩的肉体，一动不动地拦在那里，层叠褶皱的软肉分泌出润滑的体液，好让自己不至于受伤，在这层基础以上，性别转换的不适感，在大庭广众下动情的羞耻感，害怕被人发现的紧张感……以前未曾直接亲身体会的情感交织在一起，让他握紧了御主的手，原本跟他差不多大的手掌现在她一手都抓不住，只能握着手指的前端，或是由马里斯比利牵着她。

“怎么了吗？”她话说到一半就断掉，马里斯比利体贴地又停下来，提议：“要我抱着你走吗？”

所罗门摇头，如果可以的话她也不想走路，可是无论是被抱起来，或者背着走，一定会被注意到。

“水……”

她小声地说道。

“水？想喝吗？”

“水……流到膝盖了……”

“过会儿让我看看吧，现在是想继续玩，还是回酒店？”

马里斯比利轻笑，所罗门在听到“回酒店”三个字时抓住他手指的力度骤然一紧，毫无自觉地满怀期待，重重地点了点头：“想回去！”

“嗯，不过离停车场还有一段路，我们走慢一点，能坚持吗？”马里斯比利低头在所罗门的额上亲了亲：“必要的话，也可以用魔术减轻一点负担。”

“不用，只要……叔叔不要再把开关打开。”所罗门摇了摇头，被包裹着的按摩棒尚且在忍受范围之内，虽说每次迈开步子，体内的按摩棒就会摩擦肉体，又酥又麻的感觉从下体扩散开来，轻微但绵长的快乐支配了半个身体。

这些都可以忍受，但塞在体内的玩具还有个凸出的部分，出门前被马里斯比利仔细调整过，抵着前方的正中间，与身为男性时相同原理的部位因为走路摩擦而充血兴奋起来，在两片阴唇中间鼓胀着，然后在迈出下一步时，被玩具凸出的部分狠狠压住。

她当时“呀”地惊叫了一声，被按摩棒撑开的深处涌出一股热流，顺着闭合不上的缝隙淌了出来，他察觉到内裤湿了一团，不知道该怎么办，只好求助般地望向马里斯比利。

“湿了吗？”马里斯比利问她，所罗门轻轻地点了点头，又听他的Master问道：“跟以前的感觉不太一样，对吗？”

何止不太一样，根本完全不同，所罗门觉得脸颊发烫，脑袋都晕乎乎的，脚下踩着水泥地面像是踩着棉花， 体内的热流接连不断地往外涌，及到坐上车，马里斯比利才稍稍放过她，凸起的部位不再正抵着阴蒂。

“今天才刚刚开始，逛游乐园可是很耗费体力的。”

马里斯比利如此说着，帮她重新整理因为倒在车后座而揉乱的裙摆，又将按摩棒晃了晃，确保卡在内裤里不会掉出来，才启动车辆，开始了一天的游玩行程。

只是才刚刚过去半天她就撑不住了，因为连续不断的快感而双腿发软，好几次都好像快要高潮了，每当这时马里斯比利就会把抵住阴蒂震动的部分关掉，让她在高潮边缘徘徊一阵，快要超过临界点的快感消退下去，只因为膣内被摩擦而轻微的缩紧抽搐。

不论是坐旋转木马还是在植物园散步，所罗门都没体会到什么游玩的乐趣，时间越是往后她就越是敏感，满副心神被快感占据，连吃冰淇淋的时候都呆呆的，融化的奶油流了满手都是，被马里斯比利耐心地拿纸巾将她手指一根根拭干净。

只有一次是切实地得到了高潮。

坐上巨大的摩天轮，在箱体摇摇晃晃转到最顶端时，她在Master怀里，被御主的手指拨弄阴蒂，只是稍微碰了一下就达到了顶峰，意识一瞬间空白，无知无觉地流下生理性的泪水，箱体转下来的半圈里马里斯比利给她重新将按摩棒塞回去，整理内裤和裙角，将座位上她流出的水擦干净，抱着因为高潮而脱力的她走出摩天轮。

“Master……”所罗门无意识地攥紧了马里斯比利牵住她的手指，想起摩天轮上的事，她颤抖得愈发剧烈，明明再走一段路就到停车场了，只要再坚持一会儿……

“不行了……要、唔……唔嗯……嗯……”

细小的呜咽声不断从少女的口中逸出，她一头把脸扎进马里斯比利怀里，只勉强把高潮的尖叫压在嗓子里，身体的反应却完全没法控制，抱紧了马里斯比利的腰，小腿抖得几乎站不住，水流一股一股地涌出，内裤本来就湿透了，这下连裙子都湿得一塌糊涂。

马里斯比利在有人发现前蹲下身，将高潮中的所罗门用外套盖住，还处在快感中的拥有年幼外表的从者找到依靠的地方，连脚尖都绷直了，靠在他颈子上，断续的声音带着哭腔：“啊、啊呜……关掉、Master，快点关、啊……”

最后一声尖叫变成气音消散在衣服里，高潮的余韵让所罗门软绵绵地倒在马里斯比利身上，呼呼地喘着气，绞紧的内壁逐渐松开了，已经停止的按摩棒朝外滑脱一点，被湿漉漉的内裤挡住，所罗门抖了一下，有气无力地环住了马里斯比利的脖颈。

“感觉好点了吗？”马里斯比利保持着蹲下来的姿势，扶着所罗门，帮她擦去脸上眼泪、汗水和口水的混合物，从者还在不断地流着泪，大颗大颗的水珠从眼角滑落下来，马里斯比利给她擦了又擦，亲亲她的面颊：“为什么哭？”

“哈啊……哈……因为、我……”所罗门眨了眨眼睛，她满脸茫然的神色，泪水仍止不住：“我……觉得在外面……会被人看到……”

“原来如此，是觉得委屈吗？”马里斯比利将她抱起来，继续朝前走，听着把脸埋进他肩膀的所罗门吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地“嗯”了一声，过了会儿又在他怀里挣扎：“我想下去……这样一直，Master的手臂一直抵着按摩棒……”

“这我倒没注意，抱歉。”

所罗门踩到地面，身体晃了晃，闻言摇头道：“没关系，是姿势的问题。”

她走起路来仍有些发飘，不得不挽着马里斯比利的胳膊，大半的身体重量都挂上去，下身泥泞一片，被男人的外套盖着，只从外表上看的话，谁也看不出来这个像是在撒娇的少女刚才就在大路上高潮了一回。

距离地下车库不远了，走进电梯，所罗门长出了一口气，不自觉的凝视电梯的显示屏，等显示出到达的层数，又紧盯着电梯门，脸上露出渴盼的神情。

马里斯比利不禁微笑，揉了揉她柔软蓬松的白发，牵着她的手走到车旁，打开后座的门，让所罗门在后排坐好，自己坐到驾驶座上。

“……Master。”

在他启动车辆前，所罗门软软地唤他，瘦小的身躯从座椅的缝隙间爬过来，柔软的白发擦过他的手臂，像小狗一样扒着他的衣服蹭过来，跨坐在他身上。

“Master……我忍不住……”

一边说着，一边笨拙地拉开他的拉链，另一只手拽着他的手伸到被液体濡湿的白裙子下，可怜兮兮地摇晃着腰肢，一叠声唤着：“Master，Master……”

马里斯比利抬眼看后视镜，在倒影里看见后座上那条湿透了的白色内裤，他手也被蹭得湿淋淋，所罗门凑近了，撒娇一样在他脸侧蹭来蹭去：“可、可以吗？Master……唔啊~”

马里斯比利拨动稍微有些滑脱的按摩棒，手指抵住外阴的部位，很有耐心地询问：“Caster，是想要前面……”

手指顺着弧度向后划去，勾住更后面，在入口处随着所罗门动作轻轻摇晃的挂链，稍稍向外拉了一点，细细的肛塞被抽出一截，随之流出的还有无色的润滑液，马里斯比利按住末端，将其重新塞回去，继续问道：“还是想要后面？”

所罗门被这几下动作弄得喘息连连，听到问题也只能微微摇头：“哈啊……我……不知道……Master的，都可以。”

“那就前面吧，难得做出来的。”马里斯比利松开那被从者的体温捂得温热的金属挂链，扣住仅有一个底子在外面的按摩棒，动作间不可避免地碰到少女娇嫩的阴蒂，所罗门被碰得发抖，还要主动挺起腰，两手提着裙摆，露出光洁的下体，方便马里斯比利动作。

按摩棒也是热的，从者体内的温度同样比皮肤高，马里斯比利稍稍将按摩棒抽出一点，又以同样的力度捣弄进去，所罗门分跨在他身侧的两条大腿也发抖，唤他的声音像在喉咙里灌了蜜糖。

“啊嗯……Master？”

“不是很想要吗？”

“想要……啊、啊、哈唔~想Master的……啊嗯~那里……嗯~嗯~Mas……ter……请不要……转、嗯~嗯嗯！”

只是稍微抽出一点又轻柔地捣弄进来，被折磨半天的穴肉却已经敏感到只是这样就舒服得拧紧了，最里面的部分缠着按摩棒，抽出时被带得往外，稍微有些尖锐的疼痛，所罗门随着马里斯比利的手晃动腰肢，想减轻那里的痛感，也追逐着摩擦自己舒服的地方，发出甜蜜的叫声。

马里斯比利捏着按摩棒的底座，从最里面拔出来的时候转了半圈，身上的少女连提着裙子的手都开始颤抖，还在自觉地报告自己现在的感受：

“Master……里面的肉、好舒服……哈啊~舒服过头了，嗯~嗯~不行了，又要去了……Master，啊、再顶一下、要去了，要去了，呜……”

马里斯比利的手顿了一下，将按摩棒又转回原来的角度，这玩具的顶端有个弧度，他这一转让按摩棒在所罗门体内搅过单纯抽插碾不到的肉壁，隔了一层挤压后穴的肛塞，所罗门呜咽了一声，仍好好地提着裙子。

他单手解开腰带，按摩棒朝里轻轻顶了一下，戳弄到敏感的子宫口，所罗门瑟缩着扭腰，为了逃避那点尖锐的痛，反倒把下身往按摩棒抽出的方向追逐，却追不上按摩棒被抽出的速度，敏感的肉壁被用力地摩擦过去，褐肤的少女猛地一颤，没有阻挡的小穴里失禁似的涌出一大股水来，崩溃地高潮。

马里斯比利丢开按摩棒，握住少女的腰，把她往下按去，已经被戳弄得柔软湿黏的肉穴轻松容纳了粗硬的柱体，一直捣到最深处，顶端亲吻子宫口，被造出的器官连细节都完备，黏膜接触带来的魔力流动从被抵住的最里端传遍了全身。

高潮中的肉穴敏感得连一点刺激都受不了，所罗门紧紧地攥着手里的裙子，精神一片空白，连叫也叫不出声，直接被巨大的快感冲击到昏晕过去，身体犹自陷在高潮里，咬紧了御主的肉棒，痉挛般抽动着，自发榨取其中的魔力，贪求更多的快感。

马里斯比利托着昏迷过去的少女的背，防止她摔倒下去，白裙未覆盖到的小腿和手臂上，随着魔力的输入和其主人的意识丧失，黑色的纹路自靠近身体的部分朝末端蔓延，马里斯比利握住她一只手，与她十指相扣，细细地摩挲已延伸到手背的纹身。

“唔、呜……Master……”

“醒了吗？刚才你晕过去了。”马里斯比利看着那些古朴复杂的图案一下子消失不见，笑了笑，松开了所罗门的手，转而托住她的腰肢：“休息好的话，我要开始动了。”

“唔……嗯……Master，Master的……”

所罗门还在发晕，无意识地夹紧了小穴，过电般的快感从肉体摩擦的部分传来，她差点又高潮了一次，饱受刺激的肉体敏感又脆弱，她呜了一声，抓住马里斯比利胸口的衬衫。

“没事的，我会轻一点。”马里斯比利握着她的腰，像所保证的那样轻柔地摇晃，阴茎搅动柔软的肉壁，不断发出黏答答的水声在寂静的车内回响，所罗门觉得耳朵发烫，却又不知道缘由，只能跟着马里斯比利的动作发出细微的呻吟。

“啊……啊……那里，嗯……嗯啊~”

每一次搅动都从内侧压迫阴蒂的神经，入口和里面也被不断碾磨，埋在后穴的塞子被带动，她被快感支配，迎合御主的动作，主动摇晃起腰身，来回送胯，吞吐阴茎，一味地让粗大的柱体摩擦感觉舒服的地方，脖颈扬了起来。

“哈、哈啊……Master的……好舒服，唔啊~那里、嗯嗯，再……啊~”

白裙的肩带因为凌乱的动作从她肩膀上滑落，半掉不掉地挂在上臂的部位，所罗门没心思去管那个，手向上攀住了马里斯比利的肩膀，挺起腰让御主的阴茎小幅度地磨蹭同一个位置。

马里斯比利将她的裙子往下又拉了一些，露出与内裤同款的胸衣，他从蕾丝的边缘伸手进去，没解开扣子，只将胸衣推高，忽如其来的凉意让所罗门分出些注意力来，她喘了几声，匀过气来刚想开口，马里斯比利就靠近了脸庞，唇舌含住因冷而挺立的乳珠，另一边也用手指捻住玩弄。

“啊、呀啊！Master……啊……胸口，唔啊~这样舔、啊、啊，感觉好奇怪……嗯嗯~不要吸……”

御主的发丝蹭在她胸口上，所罗门不知道自己是在退缩还是把胸口往御主嘴边送，被含在嘴里的乳尖包裹在温暖湿润的口腔里，小小的乳珠被湿滑舌尖拨弄，与作为男性的时候感觉还不尽相同，每次被吮吸一口，肚腹深处就收缩一下，高潮残余的快感积聚在那里，所罗门的意识又开始远去，话只说到一半就仅剩下喘息，模模糊糊地含着“舒服”的字眼在嘴里，被马里斯比利抬起脸吃下去。

“唔、唔嗯……啾……嗯嗯~”嘴巴也被搅得乱七八糟，所罗门闭着眼，把注意力全投入进身体的快感里去，胸口还在被手指揉捏，下体前后都被插着，魔力渗入子宫，可是还不够，想要高潮。

她偏过头，停下亲吻，贴在御主耳边请求：“Master……哈啊……想去……”

马里斯比利嗯了一声，体贴地啄吻她裸露的脖颈，夹杂着问句：“还想要哪里？”

“嗯……前面……哈啊……前面的，那里……唔啊~阴蒂、阴蒂摸一下，Master~”

她甜蜜地呻吟，都不用马里斯比利动手，自己向下摸索，食指贴在充血勃起的小豆上，一边摇晃腰肢一边揉搓，要断气似的喘：“啊、啊……哈啊……要去了，好舒服，要去了……Master，里面、里面还要，啊、哈啊~手停不下来，要去了……”

“嗯。”马里斯比利笑着在她耳朵上亲了亲：“去吧。”

“呜……啊啊、啊……哈啊……哈啊……”

穴肉拧紧了，更深处不断抽搐，连小腹都扭曲起来，所罗门死死地按着阴蒂，更挡不住马里斯比利从下方轻轻顶弄，子宫口在高潮中被不断戳刺，她后半程只顾着尖叫，在一波又一波的高潮中挣扎，慌乱中甚至想要从御主身上逃开，却忽略了下身还连在一起，简直像是主动又寻求更刺激的快感，阴茎在体内猛地抽插射出精液和魔力，她失控地尖声呻吟，下身又喷出一股热烫湿黏的潮水，把两人的胯间弄得一片狼藉。

“哈啊……哈……呜……”连绵的仿佛没有尽头的高潮终于停下来，所罗门垂下头，靠在马里斯比利怀里呜咽，后者没有再动，等着所罗门缓过这一阵，从者的身体尽管年幼，也很快恢复过来，环着他的脖子轻轻蹭着撒娇：“Master……Master~”

“好了……”马里斯比利摸摸她的头，将她托起来，粘稠的混合体液从分开的连接处一股一股地涌出来，所罗门夹紧双腿，还是止不住那股热流，她看着御主被弄得脏兮兮的裤子，脸颊不明所以地又开始发热，抽出纸巾去帮忙擦拭。

“不用擦了。”马里斯比利把能擦的弄干净，把外套给了裙摆粘成一团的所罗门，发动了车子：“进酒店的时候不会有人，也不会有监控。”

“但是……”所罗门坐在副驾驶，整个人缩在外套里，马里斯比利侧头看了眼，帮她把安全带系好，靠近时所罗门软软地蹭了蹭他：“对不起，Master。”

“没关系，先忍耐一会儿吧，所罗门。”

“嗯……我……”所罗门将半张脸都沉进外套里，金色的眼瞳像是往外渗着水，她湿漉漉地眨了眨眼睛，低声道：“我……会忍耐的，Master，所以……回去以后……”

……

“怎么这么沉迷？”

一进入酒店的房间，所罗门就消除了身上那件沾满了黏液的裙子，只穿一件胸衣，其余赤裸着踩进地毯，马里斯比利锁上门，把同样沾着体液的裤子脱下，坐在床边。

所罗门凑过来坐到他腿上，抓着他的手跟他接吻，含糊地回答：“嗯……因为，跟男孩子的时候……唔嗯……不一样……”

“哪里不一样？”马里斯比利食指顺着所罗门的牵引插进黏腻的小穴，在里面搅了搅，拔出来的时候牵出一道细丝，所罗门在他腿上磨蹭，断断续续地道：“高潮之后……嗯……还是很想要……所以Master，再摸一摸……啊嗯~手指好舒服……”

马里斯比利的手指从内侧触碰阴蒂的位置，屈起的手指关节抵着后穴塞着的柱体，他捻动手指，来回刺激两边，所罗门扬起脖颈喘息：“呀啊……Master，那里……”

她换了个姿势，马里斯比利的手指滑过湿润的蕊珠，扶住了她的大腿，所罗门倒在床上，双腿分开，露出水迹黏滑的下体，她在房间里就没什么羞耻感，自己抱着腿看向御主，渴求地呻吟：“Master……可以进、进来了吗？”

“嗯。”马里斯比利几乎将她整个人笼罩在自己身下，被邀请也只是应了一声，在她额头吻了吻，沉下腰，阴茎顶端没入软腻的肉里。

由上方压下来的阴茎从崭新的角度撑开小穴，所罗门能看到自己做出的器官被撑成不似原先的形状，抱着大腿的手往前伸去，指腹摸到展开的阴唇，她抚摸到相连的地方，手指搭在男性的性器上，嗫嚅着：“好大……”

“嗯，不过Caster，你做得很好。”御主的手引导着她将两片软肉展得更开，所罗门低头看着两腿之间，在自己身上显得分外陌生且奇异的景象映入眼帘，马里斯比利拢着她的手，温暖的热度从手背源源不断地传来，手心触碰的位置却像是被灼伤似的烫。

“看，全部都进去了，前面也碰到底了，是不是？”

“嗯……嗯……碰到了……”

“大小刚合适呢。”

阴茎插进去之后就没动过，只有自己的身体不受控制地收缩，像御主口中所说的那样，前面也碰到了底，最里面好像也在收缩，一点点吮吸御主的魔力，所罗门被魔力流动弄得头昏，轻轻扭着腰，让小穴摩擦阴茎：“因为……嗯……是按照Master的……做的……”

马里斯比利看着少女在自己身下扭动，几乎整个人都缩在蓬松的白发里，看起来娇小可怜，原本注视着遥远地方的眼眸现在只看着他，金色瞳孔中倒映出他的影子。

“Caster……所罗门……” 

他俯下身去，亲吻他的从者。

粘稠的水声在房间里响起，所罗门已经不再自己抱着腿，她整个人都缠在马里斯比利身上，抱着对方的脖颈，双腿绞着御主的腰，脚趾一会蜷起一会又张开，快感无处安放，连嘴巴都被堵住，发不出呻吟。

下身被抽插捣弄得好像化成了水，否则难以解释响彻房间的水声是从哪里来的那么多液体，所罗门吞咽下御主的唾液，舌尖又被捉去吸吮，他过去从未做过这种事，也就无从得到经验与知识，只能跟着身体的本能求欢，顺从御主的要求，异性的身体只做过几次，仍不习惯，更不用说年龄变小了，身高和手掌的大小都不同，她想抱着御主的背，却固定不住，甚至在快感的逼迫下呜咽着在御主赤裸的背上划下几道白痕。

衬衫早被脱下来丢在床边，温热的肌肤相贴带来最真切的满足感，马里斯比利停下一个吻，低声唤道：“所罗门……”

“哈……哈……Master……”所罗门紧紧贴在他身上，因为连绵的亲吻而神色混沌，本能地回应他，痴缠地收紧了小穴，声音腻得要命：“Master~后面……后面也想要……”

“想要更粗一点的按摩棒？还是我的手指？”马里斯比利动了动，隔着一层肉壁摩擦后穴，所罗门环在他脖子上的胳膊圈紧了，大腿死死地夹着他的腰。

“要、要Master的……手……啊唔……那里……”

“唔，放松一点……”马里斯比利抱着她，拽住那圈金属的链子向外拉扯，所罗门夹得更紧了，他一拽竟然拉不出来，捏住底端左右转动，内里凹凸不平的地方也按摩到他的阴茎，他呼了口气，停下来等所罗门放松，才缓缓拽了出来。

拔出的肛塞还带出一股润滑液，所罗门感到热烫的液体顺着股沟滑到尾椎，她不记得当时御主有挤这么多润滑进去，所以只能是她分泌的肠液，明明从者不需要进食，但是生理反应……

她发着抖，察觉到那股液体把身下的床单打得湿透，耳廓发烫，马里斯比利还在这时就把手指插进来，被扩张了半天的后穴轻易吞进了整根手指，前面和后面都被御主所填满，比起身体上的满足，心理上更加莫名的感受扩散至全身。

“M、Master……唔、里面……Master的……嗯，嗯嗯！”她双腿乱蹬，最后还是缠紧了御主的腰，将他的阴茎与手指都绞紧了，口中呜咽几声，咬住了马里斯比利的发辫，闷哼着踏上了高潮。

马里斯比利耐心地等她逐渐平静，缠着他腰身的双腿松下去，双手也不抓得那么紧了，所罗门从他辫子上松了口，呼出一口气，甚至没有意识到自己刚才指甲陷入御主肉里，她手指滑落下来，手臂搁在床单上，喃喃道：“好舒服……Master……”

“我也很舒服，Caster。”马里斯比利一手环着她的腰，另一只还插在她后穴里，他温声询问：“现在可以动了吗？”

被询问的对象几乎是一下子就给出了反应，软腻的穴肉在他说完后热情地缠上阴茎，手指也被夹紧了，所罗门无意识地抓着床单，与马里斯比利视线交汇，期待似的睁大了眼睛，金瞳盈着泪水闪闪发光：“嗯，可以……Master的……Master的……”

“我的什么？”马里斯比利向外抽出小半截，听她小声念叨，随口反问了一句，又缓缓插到底部，感受里面的软肉随着他的动作被捣开，又柔又腻地活物一般吮吸他的性器，他舒适地喟叹了一声，低头去吻所罗门，却听后者声音里像是带了些哭腔：

“Master、Master的阴茎……好喜欢……”

马里斯比利动作顿了顿：“……是吗？”

“嗯，是，Master的精液，也好喜欢……”所罗门觉得自己好像全身都烧了起来，热度蒸腾在皮肤下，这份热比情欲还要来的熬人，让他莫名就想哭出声来，并不是悲伤，胸口没有任何痛苦的感情，要论类比的话，甚至更近似于圣杯战争时，御主给他买的第一份冰淇淋。

他好像又尝到冰淇淋的味道，不明所以地吸了吸鼻子：“Master……的手……也很喜欢……Master的，Master的……所有都很喜欢、喜欢Master……”

他恢复了些力气，抬起手臂来扶住御主的脸庞，仰起脸在他唇上啄了一下：“Master……马里斯比利……喜欢……但是……”

“……但是？”

“但是为什么……会哭……还有脸上像烧起来了一样……”所罗门仰脸望着御主，那热度烧得他脑袋都发昏，光是看着马里斯比利都有些头晕目眩，他第一次在对视中移开了视线，声音也因为这不明所以的热度低下去：“所以，Master……想让Master更……跟我再多做一点，阴茎、手指……精液……把里面填满……”

“所罗门……”他听到御主有些微妙的声音，像在强自伪装镇定，“年龄变小还会有这样的影响啊。”

“唔？”

“受到了荷尔蒙的感染吧。”马里斯比利已经恢复了镇定，“如果是平时的你，大概不会这么轻易就说出来。”

“Master？”

“所罗门……我的Caster……”

嘴唇又触碰到一起，所罗门顺从地张开嘴巴，迎合御主的亲吻，那股热度不仅没有消下去，反而因为吻而烧得愈发强烈，口腔被御主的舌扫过，唾液与魔力的交换让身体变得更加敏感，头脑发烫，连视线都开始模糊。

亲吻的同时下半身也没被放过，前面的小穴被来回捣弄，因为动得缓慢，反而更能体会到阴茎撑开肉体，挤出润滑的体液和之前射进去的精水，后穴的手指增加了一根，两边中间隔着的那层肉壁好像被撑到薄成一张纸，感受也混成一团，阴茎抽出的时候两边都恋恋不舍地缩紧了，每一次抽插体内都分泌出一股热流。

“唔……唔嗯……”所罗门被亲得说不出话，快感无法通过呻吟消解，贴合御主大小的女性器官最深处不断地被顶弄，刺痛感早已经没有了，剩余的全是肉体交合时的快乐。

（我现在……是女孩子……）

所罗门无意识地收紧了穴肉，她身上的御主闷哼了一声，放过她的唇舌，贴在她脸颊旁边，声音既像是温柔，又像是别的什么：“所罗门，我要射了。”

“嗯……唔嗯~射进来……Master的精液，Master……喜欢……”

精液和着魔力一起冲刷阴道，膣内本来就被不断摩擦，这下更是直接被体内射精直接刺激到高潮，所罗门绷直了脚尖，下体的快乐随着魔力流动遍布了全身，她半个字也吐不出来，无声地尖叫，把御主的阴茎和手指缠得更紧，精液一点不漏的全在她小穴里射了出来。

“……”射精过后，马里斯比利将阴茎抽离她的小穴，仍处于余韵中的肉体轻颤着，所罗门看到拔出的性器顶端牵连出淫秽的细丝，她无声地喘着气，腰仍往上挺着，还陷在刚才的快乐里。

（Master的……精液……在我里面……）

“所罗门，还好吗？是不是有点过头了？”马里斯比利握住她的脚踝，一寸寸按摩上去，把仍在无意识绷紧的肌肉按开，身下年幼外表的从者连眼神都失焦了，张着嘴巴喘息，头发被汗水打湿贴在脸上，身体也汗津津，下体更是一片狼藉，他刚刚射进去的精液混着她自己高潮时喷出的水糊在穴口，随着那里的一张一合流出更多来。

“哈嗯……Mas、ter……”

所罗门一手抚摸马里斯比利的脸庞，艰难地挤出几个字来，另一手摸着自己的小腹，神情恍惚得要命，却还追逐着视线，想要跟马里斯比利眼神交汇，马里斯比利将脸庞落下去，几乎贴着她的脸，少女唇瓣张合间吐出的热气洒在他的嘴唇上。

“Master的精液……哈啊……在里面，不想……漏出去……”

她说着就停下来，伸舌舔了一下御主近在咫尺的唇，自顾自地把舌尖挤进御主的唇缝里去，舔弄御主的牙齿和舌，想说的话则直接传递过去：[还想要Master的精液，还想继续做，Master……Master……好喜欢Master……]

覆在她身上的御主气息一下子沉重起来，所罗门沉迷于主动的接吻，满脑子都是喜欢，被马里斯比利拽着脚踝分开腿还在请求御主快点插进来，马里斯比利听着所罗门即便是精神上也显得乱七八糟的话语，在他真的抵着穴口插进去半截时却突兀地变成了空白，半晌才冒出一句：[插进来了……马里斯比利的……要去了……]

马里斯比利略分开交叠的唇舌，问神色迷蒙的所罗门：“要去了？”

“嗯……嗯……Master，马里斯比利，要去了，再、再动一下，啊唔……去了、去了，呜……”

马里斯比利继续亲吻，下身只是将剩下的半截插了进去，就牢牢地楔在那里没有再动，所罗门攀着他的肩膀，从喉咙间发出细小的呜咽，自己又一次登上了高潮。

[喜欢我到这种程度吗？插进去就高潮了？]马里斯比利捉住所罗门的舌，刚刚高潮的从者没有了回应亲吻的力气，几乎任他为所欲为，他仔细地吮吻小舌，从者被他舔舐得呜咽停不下来，连精神中都仿佛带上了甜蜜的哭腔。

[是因为、高潮之后太敏感……也很喜欢你，非常喜欢……Master，马里斯比利……我的Master……]

……

“啊、啊~哈啊……又要……啊、啊啊……”

所罗门挺起腰，指甲在马里斯比利背上留下几道白痕，那些痕迹很快就变成鲜红色，在白皙的背上分外醒目，除了刚留下来的这几道，他背上还有许多同样的、长短不一的抓痕，但所罗门看不到这些，也没有多余的心神去控制力道。

自她说了那句话之后，御主就听从了她的请求，一直做了下来，她几乎没有从高潮中停止过，越是高潮身体就越是敏感，御主只是煽情地舔吻她的耳廓，亲吻她的脖颈，含住胸口小小的凸起吸吮，她就能小小地高潮一回，绞紧了御主的阴茎，混合的体液从交合处挤出来，被搅打成白色的泡沫。

“哈啊……哈啊……Master……射了好多进去……感觉……”

“舒服吗……”

“舒服……喜欢……啊、里面……要去了……”

“不是刚刚才去过？”马里斯比利轻轻咬了咬已经被他吸吮到红肿的乳粒，引来所罗门的一声变了调的呻吟。

“刚才、不是……啊~里面、那里，要高潮了……”

“这里？”马里斯比利按住所罗门的小腹，少女猛地仰起了头，崩溃似的哭出了声：

“不、不要按……啊、啊呜……里面摸到了，要去了，Master，Master……”

马里斯比利继续按着那个位置，手掌下隔着薄薄的一层皮肉，好像能感受到自己性器的位置和形状，想到这皮肉下方是什么，他就无法克制地兴奋起来，抵着最深处，和所罗门的高潮同时射出精液。

（那里……那个位置……）

御主的手还在抚摸着小腹，刚刚射出的新鲜精液在体内流淌，魔力往上行，好像连精液也一起往上，汇聚在御主抚摸的地方。

所罗门无意识地含住一点御主的头发，在口中来回舔着，身体发着颤。

（我现在……是女孩子，所以那个位置……如果我是人类的话，说不定……说不定已经怀上了御主的……）

“Caster……”马里斯比利抽出阴茎，所罗门躺在自己的头发上，听到他呼唤才勉强抬起眼睛，眼神仍对不上焦距。

年幼的身体还是太容易疲累，他帮所罗门擦去脸上的泪痕，温声道：“结束了，一起去洗个澡，好好休息一会吧。”

“……不。”所罗门喘息了一会儿，吐出拒绝的字眼，马里斯比利微讶，却见她抬手抚摸自己的小腹，声音因为无力而纤细：“还是……很想要Master……”

“再做下去的话，可能就赶不上晚上的焰火表演了。”马里斯比利提醒所罗门时间，同时也轻轻摸了摸还在往外流着精液的小穴，声音不由自主变得柔软起来：“而且，这里……感觉到了吗，所罗门？”

“呜……”

“已经肿起来了。”

“嗯……”所罗门被他手指抚摸那里，情不自禁地把嘴里的发丝咬得更紧了些，马里斯比利被她咬着几缕头发，也不好抽身，只能维持在极近的距离里，看所罗门迷蒙着双眼喘息。

“所罗门……”

“Master……”白色的发丝沾在红色的舌上，所罗门竭力夹紧了马里斯比利的腰，努力道：“用后面……后面也想要……Master，焰火表演下回再看，好不好？”

“之前不是一直很想看吗。”

“现在……想要做，不、不可以吗？”

望着几乎像是下一秒就要哭出来的表情，马里斯比利无奈地低头，亲了亲她半张的唇：“可以。”

……

马里斯比利把头发解开，手指梳开发辫的时候碰到几分湿意，他不在意地重新俯下身去，性器顶端抵入后穴，所罗门现下已经一点力气也没剩了，双腿挂在马里斯比利肩膀上，泪眼朦胧地往上看。

御主与她同色的头发慢慢垂落下来，最终凌乱地落在了她肩颈处，她双腿也被压了下来，膝盖几乎碰到肩膀，整个下半身都被举高了，方便御主插进她屁股里面，含了一路的润滑液让插入变得容易，阴茎没到了根部，前面的小穴被挤出一股液体来，顺着重力流过阴蒂，一点点滑到小腹上。

白浊的体液在深色的肌肤上看着分外明显，马里斯比利伸手把那些浊液涂抹开，在小腹上抹出一片粘稠，所罗门在他身下发抖，小腹缩着，后穴也拧紧了，但她只坚持了几秒就松懈下来，无力地喘息，嘴唇张合，无声道：Master……

“……Caster，很累了吧。”

马里斯比利爱怜地吻了吻她被薄汗浸湿的额头，放缓了动作，所罗门仍在发颤，好不容易才挤出两个字来：“……太深……唔……”

明白那是错觉，御主的阴茎从体内摩擦脊椎和内脏，尽管中间还隔着一层肉壁，那深度也仿佛是直接插进了子宫里面，身体深处被彻底打开的感觉太过深刻，所罗门颤抖着抬起手，摸到刚才被御主涂抹体液的地方：“你的……整根都进来了……”

他的御主一言不发，托着她的后腰，缓缓地将性器抽出一半。

肠道被摩擦，与前面不同的快乐随着这动作蔓延全身，但身体已经几乎承担不住更多的快感，所罗门连呼吸都细微，不想给自己更多的刺激，手却仍摸着小腹，恍惚到分不清自己想法与精神对话的区别，呆呆地道：[刚才……插到这里，好深……]

马里斯比利抓着她腰的手骤然捏紧了，抽出一半的性器猛地撞回来，再次将未闭合的甬道顶开，深入到她抚摸位置的正下方，前面又再次被挤压出一股混合的体液，所罗门被这失禁似的错觉逼出一声呜咽，张开嘴巴不停地喘息，却什么也叫不出来。

马里斯比利抽插了几下，没听到所罗门再说什么刺激的话，动作也轻缓下来，只是少女的腰侧刚才已经被他捏出比肤色更深的印记，明明是从者，却在某些地方过于接近普通的人类。

（如果真的变成人类会怎么样？）

所罗门察觉到御主莫名又兴奋起来，她对上那双颜色比她要浅淡的金瞳，被其中所灼烧着的什么东西感染，收紧了后穴，只能发出与无声差不多的气音：“Master……想要吻……”

马里斯比利的唇覆了下来，撩拨她的唇舌，见所罗门实在没有力气回应，体贴地变作轻柔的啄吻，温热呼吸交错，所罗门动情地绷紧了脚尖，被这样细细吻着，又用后面高潮了一次。

“哈啊、哈啊……”

混合得乱七八糟的体液因为重力流下来，所罗门被马里斯比利抱在怀里，坐在他腿上，背靠着御主的胸膛，她说想被御主抱着，马里斯比利就将她抱了起来，下巴搁在她肩膀上，两具身体贴得没有一丝空隙。

下面也还连在一起，性器插入的深度不比她被压在床上时浅多少，只是现在马里斯比利不会像刚才那样肆意抽插，只是抱着她，阴茎在她体内轻轻磨蹭着。

“焰火表演已经开始了。”

“嗯……”所罗门看到时钟显示的数字，本来他们预定的行程是下午再去玩一会儿，然后一起去看焰火秀，结果一直在房间里做到现在，他默默体会着内心复杂的情绪，想到：这算是后悔吗？

“当时订酒店的时候没有考虑到这一点。”马里斯比利抬起头，在她发顶亲了亲，将遥控的窗帘打开，占满一整面墙的落地玻璃窗透出城市的夜景。

裹着自己性器的肉壁一下子绞紧了，马里斯比利安抚紧张起来的所罗门：“没事的，外面看不到里面，不过颜色可能会有一点偏差。”

“颜色是……这里，能看到吗？”

展露在自己眼中的半张侧脸上，尽管望着的还是灯火稀薄的夜景，黄金似的瞳中也映照出烟花绽放一般的喜悦，那喜悦过于纯粹，简直像是比现在的外表还幼小的孩童。

他注视那侧颜，口中还记得回答所罗门的问话：“恐怕不会看得很清楚，距离太远了。”

“没关系……”烟火升起来了，越过层层楼房，在夜空上绽出艳丽的光彩来，因为离得太远，几乎听不到声音，房间里依然显得很安静，马里斯比利听到所罗门比平日更轻柔的声音，像是浮上水面的气泡，她眼睛一眨不眨地看着接连升空、将夜幕绽出半边白昼的烟火，就连落下的余烬都收在眼里，将那双金色的眼眸积得更明亮。

忽然，她扭过头，烟花还残余在她的眼中，马里斯比利与烟花的倒影对视，张了张口，在他说话之前，所罗门已经蹭过来，在他脸颊上吻了一下：“Master，我好喜欢你……”

马里斯比利沉默了一会，抱住所罗门：“嗯，我也……为什么突然又说这个？”

“因为……”所罗门推了推他的胳膊，边说边摇摇晃晃地从他腿上起来，马里斯比利托了她一把，就见所罗门转过身来正面看着他，沾满浊液的下身从他小腹的位置一点点蹭下去，将刚拔出的性器又缓缓吞进体内。

“因为……Master，马里斯比利。”她的声音因为欢喜而甜得像是蜜，含着感情与欲望，微笑浮现在她的面庞上，并非是过去那样一成不变、仿佛固定住的微笑，而是更为柔软的，因发自心中的喜悦而露出的笑容。

在遥远烟火明灭的光芒下，所罗门捧着他的脸：“……在烟花下告白，不是很[浪漫]的一件事吗？”

她说着，仰起脸，温软的唇贴上马里斯比利的唇角，小舌滑进唇缝里，努力勾起御主的舌亲吻，她头一次在接吻中闭上了眼睛，完全凭着感觉舔舐纠缠，视觉陷入黑暗后其他的感官变得更敏锐，舌尖舐过齿列，挑逗上颚，唇瓣含住御主的舌，一边吮吸，一边轻轻舔着，御主配合她的动作，握着她的腰好让她不至于软倒下去，下身却没办法控制地一收一缩，前面流出混合的精液，后面绞紧了肉棒，她几乎能从后穴感受到御主龟头的形状。

那大概不是错觉。

马里斯比利配合她的亲吻，少女小心翼翼啄在他唇上的力道几近于无，连舔冰淇淋大概都比现在这个吻中纠缠他的舌头力道要重，大概是累了，喘气的声音都很细，只有下身咬得很紧，柔嫩的甬道紧紧裹着他的阴茎，交合的地方还不断有热流落下来，白浊的液体将床单都打湿。

“所罗门，”马里斯比利在亲吻的间隙温声道：“再做最后一次。”

“唔……嗯，嗯，再……”所罗门没听清楚，只捕捉到几个关键字，应了一声就又黏上去，因为闭着眼睛，摸不准位置，小心地用脸颊蹭蹭，一点点寻找御主的唇舌。

“所罗门……”她听到御主又叫了声自己的名字，插入后穴的性器被抽了出去，她颤了一下，后背接触到软和的床铺，马里斯比利捉起她的大腿，力道大的好像要在从者的身体上留下淤青。

“所罗门，我的Caster……”

阴茎再度插入进来，所罗门已经没了呻吟的精力，只是闷哼了一声，她听着马里斯比利的声音，忽然想看看御主此刻的表情。

窗外的烟花还在绽放，即便没有这明明暗暗的光，她也能在夜间看得很清楚，御主散下头发，几缕被沾湿贴在颈上，额角显出细碎的汗珠，唇边还留着她刚才亲吻留下的水迹，然后他的那神情……

[Master，我喜欢你。]

抓住她的力度又加大了，所罗门被撞得打了个哆嗦，御主的性器隔了一层肉壁压过阴道和子宫颈，又往深处到前面不可能进去的地方，她脚趾蜷紧了，在御主将阴茎抽出到入口处时难得不安地拧紧了后穴，御主却没像平时那样安抚她放松一点，直直地捅开紧窒的甬道，碾开柔嫩的肉，猛地插进最深处去。

“咕……唔……”所罗门不受控制地仰起了头，小腹往上挺起，如果还是男性的话，刚才那一下估计就射出来了，但作为女性，她只是被快感刺激得不断发抖，马里斯比利将她双腿也拎高，体内的性器变换了角度。

（被戳到了……那里……）

被压迫的地方隐隐的疼痛，比起会令人不快的伤口导致的痛楚，现在更接近希望能再被多戳弄几下的程度，所罗门喘着气，睁大了眼睛，仔细看着御主脸上的每一处细微的神情，马里斯比利每次捣进来，她就抖一下，腰一直挺着，在精神里语无伦次地把话语向御主传递过去：

[Master……喜欢，好喜欢你，喜欢Master……Master，Master……马里斯比利……]

马里斯比利俯下身来堵住了她的嘴，像是要从她口中索求什么似的态度急切地吻着她，手指从腿根移向中间，捏住一点软肉揉搓，所罗门顿时断了思绪，大脑一片空白地承受御主的吻和带来的快感。

高潮来得猛烈而无声，所罗门从鼻腔里发出一点闷闷的呻吟，眼瞳渗出点泪光，马里斯比利还没有射，仍揉捏着他的阴蒂，吮吸舌头，性器狠狠地来回抽插，把正在高潮的甬道捅得一团糟，所罗门不由自主地哭出来，声音还是被堵在喉咙里，只能发出一点幼猫一样的哀鸣，几乎被下半身交合的水声给盖过去。

马里斯比利失却了平时的体贴，一言不发地一手抓紧所罗门的小腿，一手抚摩少女的阴蒂，把所罗门逼得在他身下不能自己地抽噎，连哭泣声也全部吞进来，即便被操弄到这种程度，少女外表的从者也依然注视着他，所罗门，所罗门王，他的Caster，如今切实地属于他了。

抵着所罗门的体内射出精液时，马里斯比利控制不住在她颈子上咬了一口，从者发着抖，在精神链接中喊他的名字，那姿态与其说是疼痛，反倒更接近邀请，他咬得深了些，尝到与真实相似的血腥味。

（如果真的是人类的话……）

——

“Master……”

马里斯比利睁开眼睛，天光已经大亮，昨晚结束后他忘了把窗帘拉上，上午的阳光斜斜地照射进来，他有些不适地眯起眼睛，过了会儿才适应光线，看到所罗门趴在床边，歪着头看他。

从者已经变回了原型，好好地穿着长裤和衬衫，纽扣扣到最上面，过多的长发拢成一条粗麻花辫搭在肩上，神色也冷静，只是不知是不是受了前几天变小的影响，趴在床沿的姿势对近一米八的男性来说不算适合，他却因此显出几分幼稚的态度来，见马里斯比利醒了，就四肢并用爬到床上，凑到他身边问：

“Master，我叫了早餐，你要吃什么？”

他脸凑近了，仍是很平静的样子，马里斯比利注意到他仍赤着脚，黑色的纹路延伸进上脚踝，没入长裤的遮盖下。

“都可以。身体还好吗？”

其实是多余的问话，就算年幼的身体容易疲累，有魔力的补充也能很快恢复过来，因此所罗门摇了摇头示意无事，反过来问他：“Master你这里……需要我帮忙治疗吗？”

他伸手摸向御主后背，那里是昨晚被他抓出的痕迹，有几道已经结痂了，在御主有些苍白的肉体上看起来仍触目惊心，手指悬在痕迹上方几秒，轻轻落了下去，触碰一道并不算严重的伤。

马里斯比利未察觉他的这个小小的停顿，笑了笑拒绝了他：“很快就会好的……所罗门？”

所罗门的手仍抚在那里，像是在发呆，被叫到名字才顿了一下，收回手指，像昨晚那样蹭到他身边，神色有几分犹豫。

“我……”

马里斯比利端详他的表情，成年男性脸上隐忍着什么的神色与少女眼睫湿润的图像逐渐重合，连紧随其后的那声“Master”都带着撒娇的意味。

“我昨晚，Master……我经过思考，认为昨晚说‘喜欢你’还是太轻佻了，我想表达的并不是那个意思。”

马里斯比利看着所罗门似乎有些苦恼的神情，脸上的微笑消隐下去，他没有说话，只是静静听着。

所罗门面上苦恼的神色更重了，像是在等着马里斯比利问他话，但御主并没有发言，他不知道应该怎么进行下一步，更没注意御主脸上神色变幻，过了一会儿才垂下脸，碰了碰马里斯比利的嘴唇：“Master，我爱你。”

他不熟练地将手指一根根嵌进御主的指缝，拢紧手掌，让掌心紧密贴合，满怀期待地盯着马里斯比利，等待他的回应。

“Caster……”交叠的手掌握得更紧，马里斯比利脸上又现出昨晚最后的那种表情，所罗门愈发犹豫，御主要想做也不是不可以，但是他觉得该吃早饭了，然而马里斯比利只是握紧了他的手，像是平常任何一个时刻那样，对他展露出微笑：

“Caster，我爱你。”

——

在坐上桌开始吃早饭的时候，所罗门才咬着叉子想到：御主那时对他微笑，所以之前他并没有笑……他试着回忆当时他说话时马里斯比利脸上的表情，边叉起一块蛋糕送入口中……

他瞬间把那些小事抛开，将那盘蛋糕指给马里斯比利：“Master，这个很好吃，我还要。”

“……”马里斯比利看着摆满了桌子的各色点心，喝了口红茶，“Caster，我想甜点方面还是应该节制一些……最后一个。”

“嗯！”


End file.
